


【气宇轩扬】下面给你吃啊

by lpmnbll



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmnbll/pseuds/lpmnbll
Relationships: Hare/Wolf (Nu Pogodi! | Well Just You Wait!)
Kudos: 23
Collections: Eh





	【气宇轩扬】下面给你吃啊

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Just Jen (Niko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko/gifts).

Ready？？？

go

面对乖巧、懂事又充满奶香的宋继扬，王皓轩的眼神里，自然少了几分往日的犀利和桀骜，好像收起利爪的豹子，也不过是只大猫，还没等人来抚摸来哄，自己闻着香味就钻了进来。

宋继扬穿着件白色睡衣，端着切好的水果，放到他面前。递了个水果叉给他，穿上围裙伸手软软抱着他的膀子亲昵。

“抱抱我，扬扬。”

他拥着宋继扬那片消瘦的脊背，想用整个胸膛去温暖，在他脖子上一顿亲后，说了句。

“还是这么瘦，别老吃素，也吃点肉肉。”

暖光灯下，宋继扬眉目温顺，跟头小梅花鹿似的，又可爱又乖巧，大眼睛小鼻子，软软的嘴唇和耳朵，看得王皓轩心里美滋滋的。这么好看的人儿，是他王皓轩一个人寻到的宝。

他巴巴地看着宋继扬，看得他不好意思露出一个小酒窝，近距离看的时候，宋继扬白皙的脸蛋儿上还能看见细细小小的茸毛，可爱得紧。

这么可爱的小仙子，有别的狼子野心的东西看上了可怎么办？

“不想吃肉，皓轩，我不要吃。”

王皓轩很想用自己的嘴告诉他自己的想法，但又觉得不如用唇来吻他表达得更贴切一点。

“就吃一口嘛。”王皓轩薄唇性感而绵长，吻着不准他再反抗，手指捏着一块黑椒鸡肉就去喂他，一手伸进围裙，开始解衬衫的扣子。接着，是第二粒、第三粒、第四粒……平整的锁骨，并不单薄的胸膛，肌肉紧绷的腹部……

“不要，大白天的，等下来录节目呢。”带着微微挣扎，猫一样哼着，乳头隔着一件薄薄的围裙贴在冰冷的桌面，兴奋的挺立着。

“扬扬要一起录吗？”

“谁要和你……啊…”他突然的靠近不由得本能地向后靠，却被禁锢在他的怀里，沙发微陷，唇齿间他的碰触比以往都更加强烈，带着许久未见的思念和略微惩戒的意味。轻轻抱着王皓轩的腰，转眼就被他压着亲得腿都发软，总是调戏不成反被撩。

“扬扬，没穿内裤？”他一手伸进裤子去摸发现宋继扬睡裤下面，空空荡荡的，。

太情趣了。

“太丢人了...”

“猜对的话，夹我一下。”粗暴的用腿轻轻分开他的双腿，屈起一边的膝盖顶住他腿根处一下一下地画着圈磨着、顶着、压着……

宋继扬低着头，一副要看又不敢看他的样子，一边头摇得像拨浪鼓，一边急切的给自己松了裤带，抖着腕子把自己的裤子褪下，满脸通红。

“你上次说在厨房....我...我想给你..惊喜...”他低低地说了一句，言语中隐约的笑意勾得他神思不属。

“方便给我操？”

王皓轩被他人妻的样子惹得下身又硬了几分，明知道他一直抗拒在厨房做，他却又总管不住自己的浮想联翩。顶着硬邦邦的下身，抱着他转过身一边煮水一边在料理台上处理意面需要的食材。

宋继扬低头开始切蔬菜，因为微微弯腰，那肌肉紧实而挺翘的臀部就这麽从长方形的围裙後露出端倪，无端端多了点色情的意味。他忍不住右手轻轻抚摸了他的臀瓣一下，一捏一揉。

“这是什麽？”他指着一只装着白色凝乳的东西问。宋继扬揪住他的衬衣，勾着他看了一眼：“奶油。”

他伸出手指头沾了少许放进嘴里尝了尝：“味道还不错。”蓦地将那点奶油印在了宋继扬左胸前的乳尖上，随後舔舐了起来。

“唔……”猝急不防的酥麻感觉陡然升起，王皓轩却吸吮得越来越撩人……背後有蒸腾的水汽升起，咕咚咕咚的水声越来越急，他艰难地开口，“水，水开了。”

水开了，人也沸了。

“下面，给我吃。”暧昧的“啪”声，王皓轩打了下他软弹的屁股，用力地嗅了嗅他身上淡淡的香气，喉结轻轻上下滑动，压下自己腾起的欲望。

“面，先把面盛出来，面还在锅里。”

“想这些做什么呢。”他沉声笑，宋继扬屁股臀部正好压住了他滚烫的欲望，他的每一下移动与摩擦都给他带来快乐，同时也带来更多的渴望。

“先泄泄火。”

“别，别…”他一手探至他腿心，隔着睡裤的布料按着他的小可爱用劲儿揉了揉，握住他一直挺立的分身，上下套弄了两下，又捏了捏宋继扬肉肉的尖端，搞的他几乎要颤抖起来。

还没说出一句完整的话来，前面就立刻不争气地流出水来，呜咽一声，被洇湿一小块。王皓轩手指随便一勾，直接将他的小睡裤褪下了。手直接隔着围裙从腋下伸到他胸前，顺着衣领缝隙摸进去，掐住一侧乳头，放浪地捏，不知是水汽还是体温，宋继扬耳根子逐渐红起。

王皓轩揉的手法很是独特，比他在家发情时，自己揉更加舒服，他挺起胸往王皓轩身上蹭。

“难受，右边也要，右边给我揉揉嘛..”

强烈的快感从乳尖穿到大脑，双腿发软贴着王皓轩腿根儿撩拨着，像一只发情的小猫一样，可爱又色情。

人前乖巧懂事，人后一碰就开始发情，享受欢愉时，从骨子里透着的柔顺劲儿和骚劲儿。

“啊…停下…不行，在这里不行。”又低低逸出的一声鼻音，带出几分情动的意味，宋继扬脚尖点地，努力翘了翘，扭动着屁股，结实的大腿磨蹭着王皓轩。

宋继扬早已经被被脱的一干二净，就只剩下腰间围着的一条围裙。衣冠不整的光溜溜的小身体就这样被放在柜台上。王皓轩紧紧搂着她，怕他受伤，让他身子半立，双手努力撑在后面，大腿平着分开，膝盖微弯，就这样看着自己的脚，看着眼前的男人变着花样玩弄自己。

实在是羞人，随着胯部传来炽热的触感，被拨弄的分身却是传来一阵阵抚摸的快感。

王皓轩他无奈地被钳制住，头埋在他的颈窝，双手不安分地在他身上移动。又局促地单膝跪在地上，伸出舌头，在他脖子、锁骨处吮吸出几个淡红诱人的印子来，还依依不舍地继续向下吻着，经过他漂亮精致的肚脐，一边用舌尖灵巧地在他的肚脐周围画着圈，隔着睡裤的布料开始舔弄，不紧不慢的说。

“这里怎么不行了呢，多适合吃面啊。”

他将整个放进嘴里用力一吸，细心地舔着，并不时地伸出舌头，激烈地挑弄着龟头，倒抽了一口气，手指再度揪紧王皓轩的头发。头皮突然传来的疼痛让王皓轩有点疼，他嘴上功夫却没停。吐出嘴里半硬的性器，衔着龟头的部分开始小口吞吐，舌头在马眼上来回摩擦。

张开嘴吐出一些淫液，唾液和雄液的混合物顺着涨大的柱身淌下，王皓轩沾着白色的粘液上下撸动起来，没脸没皮的撩拨着被他搞哭了一次的小宝贝儿。

这人享受着王皓轩颇为淫靡的服务，一边抚摸自己，一边还在不知廉耻地问：“皓轩，你吃了这个，还吃得下火鸡面吗？”

“啊！”王皓轩经不起他逗，轻轻勾起指头，修剪整齐的指尖，毫不怜惜地在他身体最柔软的地方搅来搅去，宋继扬被他顶得轻轻一叫，自然而然地一收紧，刺激得他半边身子都要酥了。

“前面很舒服吧？后面不介意享用吧。”又在他嫩嫩挺翘的屁股上一拍一揉，反复抓着。

啪！！

“我喜欢吃你的...我想吃你..不喜欢被吃。”得到默许后，王皓轩内心的欲兽奔腾而出，下流地伸进了一根又一根手指插进他嘴里，灵巧的手指开始在他嘴里活动起来。

王皓轩的手，有种说不出的雄性的霸道，宋继扬觉得自己就如猎物牢牢握于掌心，被他禁锢，无处可逃，还心甘情愿被他蹂躏。

比如被强行模仿抽插。

这一双厚实、充满力量的男人的手掌，总是引人遐想，能勾起欲望：支配的权欲，火热的情欲，宠溺的爱欲……宋继扬一嘴含着他小手指吮吸着，一手嫌吃不够似的抓着另一只往嘴里送，一双手掌充血的抚摸着宋继扬带了泪的小脸。

“骚不骚啊，就爱咬着我不放？早上还把我咬醒了，嗯？？”王皓轩两根手指正抵着舌根，灵巧挤压舌根，只凭区区两根手指，就将他这爱吃棒棒糖的小嘴搅了个天翻地覆，口涎连连，淫乱得一塌糊涂，不由得他作乱。

“骚，我骚，给我吃。”

一副不胜情欲、淫靡浪荡的羞耻模样。

“后面..也要...嗯...”两片“唇”一个忽然的收缩，呻吟拔高。泪水混着口水嘴角狼狈地溢出，又顺着下颚的弧度淌下，仰着手臂胡乱抓空着求救，被王皓轩一手攥手里，拉着他绕在自己胯上，在泛红的胯骨上留下一条又一条条抓痕。

“我洗得很干净……”

他仰着脖子，颤巍巍地说。

随便由着王皓轩然后抓着他的脚踝使双腿分开，让那中间的小玩物从前面直接露出，也不给他挣扎的空当，另一只手探到股间搓揉肉鏠，他直截了当地把手指了塞进缝里摩擦。

扬扬…下面小嘴吸得…真的。

屁股里被搅弄着发出咕啾咕啾的水声，宋继扬羞愤的恨不得多长几双手，好把自己的嘴巴耳朵全部捂上，因为太过舒服而失去控制，正随着王皓轩手指的动作溢出，他浑身颤抖，眼泪憋在眼眶里直打转。

当王皓轩狠下心加进第三根指头时，他发出了一声不受控制的抽泣。

宋继扬仰躺在案台用手扒着桌角，被突然柔软湿热的东西玩弄入口处，密密麻麻的痒和舒爽一点点弥漫开来。王皓轩放过他前胸，转而趴到他两腿之间，屈起的大腿，舌尖像摆动的鱼鳍，一逗一逗地舔，黏液淋淋漓漓滴在腹部和大腿。

“不要，用舌头...好奇怪。”宋继扬哀求到，爽到极致却不能释放，他脚趾头抽筋似地勾在一起，“呜呜啊啊”地把胯骨乱拱上来。

舌面面带温热，触感柔软，不断在指根的缝隙处扫荡，宋继扬感觉不到疼痛般的火辣，反倒叫得更爽了。

连声喊了王皓轩好几次，声音里带了哭腔，后来整个人放空，耳朵里全是吸咬交合的声音。 

痒，让宋继扬非常舒服，而且这般温柔的抚摸中，偶尔王皓轩有力的大手会突然抓捏一下，五指几乎都要陷入柔软的腿肉。

啊…轻点…啊…宋继扬扬起脑袋，发出销魂的叫声，小手无力抱着自己的腿，被他舌头奸得无力反抗。

王皓轩声音里多了些沉醉和忘我，渐渐的，王皓轩舔插得越来越快，手指也更加猛烈的拨弄着，后面第一次遭受舌头刺激的宋继扬招架不住，蜷缩起身子，抱着自己的腿。

高潮伴随着极致的羞耻，腿也不自觉地踢蹬着，好像摩擦感可以释放出体内虫爬一般的骚痒，他咿咿呀呀从微张的股缝里漫溢，黏浊地往下滴。

他舔了下，挺甜。

王皓轩又把手指放在宋继扬面前，拉出一条淫霏的丝线，调笑道。

“扬扬的水太多了。”

他一边发笑，然后一边把他流出的黏液抹到了宋继扬的嘴唇上，宋继扬白了王皓轩一眼，接着微微的张开嘴把王皓轩的手指含进了口中吮吸起来。

王皓轩用手指搅动着他的舌头，时而捉住那条舌头，抽插捏弄着感受着宋继扬香舌的灵巧与口腔的温软。

宋继扬看着他那抚弄自己的手，软绵绵的手掌就往他的根儿上绕，轻轻绕住了，圈着狠狠撸了两把，有点虚弱地说，用一种撒娇的语气说。

“我下面还想..用后面...”他一时情动没忍住，放肆地说出了这些话，唾液顺着嘴角流至锁骨。

王皓轩看着宋继扬那淫荡的表情以及那白皙的玉颈，精致的锁骨，直接往锁骨上咬去，在他的脖子与锁骨上舔舐着唾液，让这只平日乖巧的小兔子不得不发出可爱的哼声。

吧嗒一声解开，露出内里半截深色裤沿，王皓轩鼻腔里还哼哧喘着粗气，像是匹发情公狼顶着那根直往宋继扬软塌塌的茎上蹭。宋继扬一双手被他按着，沿着自己滚烫的形状上下套弄几下。

“节目组马上就要来..会被看到..”他眼神空荡荡的，只有变质的欲望刚被嘴巴操到高潮，呼吸急促，膝盖发软，小腿抖得带着屁股一起颤抖，那些液体顺着大腿，滑向小腿，别有一番风情。

不听话的小猫。

“嘶——”后颈突然被咬了一下，宋继扬微微有些吃痛，抬头却对上他得意的眼眸。

“别咬啊，等下他们都会看到的..这里不行..”每次都直戳最敏感的那处软肉，声音瓮兮兮的，带着十足的委屈。

“怕被人知道，扬扬私下特别淫荡对吗？”

王皓轩一进去后他身体就发热的厉害，每一条筋腱每一处关节都软成了泥，额头上青筋凸起，原本斯文腼腆的面容此刻布满情欲与渴望。

“我错了不行吗...别说了。”囊袋与臀肉相撞，发出清脆的声响，被人顶弄屁股到呻吟出声，他的屁股麻成一片，偏偏王皓轩挺着就进来，纠纠缠缠将他的肉刃裹得密不透风。他的分身被紧致又温暖的嫩肉层层包裹住，舒爽的刺激随着他的撞击一波又一波如潮水要将他灭顶。

他低头看向自己身下的宋继扬，非常……漂亮、昂贵、迷人，只是被随便碰一碰，就掀起柔软的波浪，泄得癫狂不止。

流出来很多啊…宋继扬夹得他腰部发软，每次抽插都带给他极大的快感，被亲了太久的内壁不缺润滑，混合着吸力与阻力，每次的抽出与插入伴随着的都是磨人的一滑一吸，那从尾椎一路酥麻到头顶的极致快乐，令他不得不屏气按捺才能忍住不射。

他看着王皓轩脸上的情欲一路攀升，身体被他按住如同打桩一般快速撞击着。

一阵阵又暖又麻的快感像是蚂蚁在血液中列队而行，随着他急促的呼吸与加快的心跳流入四肢百骸。

像色情电影里不知廉耻的主角，他哭了。

“皓轩，皓轩，快点儿..啊啊”他只能无力地发出暧昧的呻吟声，一边艰难地吞咽从泪腺流进鼻腔的液体，糯糯的鼻音给王皓轩带来莫大的鼓励与刺激，他控制不住抽插得更加凶狠起来。

“叫错了。重叫。”

“王老师，老师..王老师..”娇蛮地痴缠着不放他走，像是要把他夹死，露出病态又缠人的情态，直到他受不了这样的勾引，再一次凶狠地刺入。越来越短促的呻吟声被他的冲击撞得几乎支离破碎，那收缩得越来越频繁的内壁几乎折磨得他要疯了。

“原来你喜欢师生。我怎么才知道啊。”他一边想着宋继扬是自己老师，一边从喉咙中发出一阵舒爽的喟叹，咬牙克制自己呻吟出声，去咬宋继扬的耳朵，被宋继扬反射性将脑袋别开，闪躲着碰触。他也不恼，捏着他雪白的臀肉便驰骋起来，一气狂插猛干数十下。

“不是老师，是哥，哥哥——一”只是一句“哥哥”就听得王皓轩骨头都酥了。双手反扣住他腹股沟，看着宋继扬一副享乐其中的淫荡样子，心血上涌。

“最后一次机会。”他抓住宋继扬的头发猛烈的撞击着，摁住他下身，搂紧了又密又急地干了一阵，整个人都摇晃起来，随着顶撞身子一抖一抖。

“啊啊，我该叫什么，老公，是不是老公，老公...”听到这两个字，王皓轩孽根不要命一般狠狠地一下一下抽出又捣入，王皓轩趴着继续舔了又舔，拱了又拱，撞击在他体内的最深处，直到感觉那处犹如疯了一般紧紧吸住、绞紧他的分身，有一股暖流从他里面喷涌而出，温暖而又挑衅地裹住了他的欲望。

最终，自己体内那股与那股暖流汇合後再无法分离，弄出的东西竟比以往都要浓。

“叮咚，叮咚”门铃响了。

角落里，早早躲起来的猫咪，耳朵灵敏地转动了几圈，然后懒懒地耷下。

王皓轩急匆匆地整理下着装，好在衣服宽大，没让人瞧见什么异常。唯有嘴巴被磨蹭得有点红肿，不仔细看，也瞧不出什么来。

直播结束，送走了节目组的人和刘畅，王皓轩走近卧室，发现他的小猫睡着了，窝在床头看着宋继扬秀眉舒展、美目半阖的样子，说不出的迷人。手不知不觉又探进他的衣服，直到这人脸上泛着红，一点点软绵绵的推他。  
  
“刚刚才...做过...”宋继扬不由分说，捂着王皓轩的唇低声求饶。被他含住了嘴唇，吻含吮了一阵后，宋继扬使劲儿推开他。

吃辣后嘴巴会对热特别敏感，一碗香喷喷的火鸡面下肚，满满满满都变成了辣。

咳咳咳，辣！！

“明天要进组了，半个多月呢，我要是馋了，怎么办？”王皓轩压抑着冲动，耐着性子轻轻问。宋继扬眨巴了两下眼睛，嘟着红红的小嘴巴，委屈的吸溜了一下鼻涕，感觉嗓子火辣辣的，舔着嘴唇支支吾吾的说不上话。

宋继扬反手搂住他，献出吃奶似的吻，一下一下的吻与吮吸，明明是饱含情欲的动作，却在旖旎之外生出了淡淡虔诚的意味来。他很动情的腻歪着，心理却比身体更需要他，要化在他身上一样，顾不上辣味，从耳垂吻到颈项再吻到脸颊上。  
暧昧水声在唇齿间交织，宋继扬手指一弯，将其捲起，缠绕在白皙的指间，又伸了伸脖子，眯起微红的双目，俏皮的问他。

“那你答应我，换我吃你下面，好不嘛...”一只小可怜试探地喵～拖着鼻音十分性感。

王皓轩想笑，又是一场追逐游戏，退的人有心相引，追的人随心向前。

火鸡面，真tm辣。

不过，so fucking good。


End file.
